Cartoon Planet
Cartoon Planet es un programa de variedades animado que originalmente se desarrolló entre 1995 y 1998, desde marzo 30, 2012 hasta febrero 08, 2014 (en un formato distinto) en Cartoon Network. Un spin-off de la serie animada F''antasma del Espacio de Costa a Costa'', la premisa original era que el Fantasma del Espacio había reclutado a su encarcelado némesis malvado Zorak y su archienemigo ruidoso y torpe Brak para que le ayuden en la organización de un show de variedades. Cartoon Planet comenzó como un bloque de caricaturas de una hora de duración presentado por el Fantasma del Espacio, Zorak y Brak. Presentarían dibujos animados completos de la biblioteca de Turner Entertainment, como viejos cortometrajes teatrales y dibujos animados de Hanna-Barbera, incluidos los episodios originales del Fantasma del Espacio de los años 60. Los segmentos del anfitrión a menudo eran canciones originales y sketches improvisados. El material nuevo dejó de fabricarse en 1997, y la mayoría de las canciones y sketches se juntaron en 22 episodios de media hora sin clips clásicos de dibujos animados. Series Originales Cada episodio incluía segmentos como Brak's School Daze, Zorak's Horror Scopes, Poets 'Corner, Brak's Monday Ratings Report, Top 5 Cartoon Countdown (descontinuado en 1997 después de que el horario de la serie en los sábados por la mañana se acortara de una hora a media hora), Vacation Spots Around the Universe (recopilados a partir de clips de episodios de Ultra 7), Messages from Outer Space (también compilados del ya mencionado Ultra 7 y protagonizado por los infames Hot Dog Men), Mailbag Day, Readings from the Cartoon Planet Storybook, Messages from Count Floyd (el programa local de terror de televisión por cable de Joe Flaherty, SCTV, los segmentos fueron mostrados originalmente en The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley de Hanna-Barbera), Learning to Talk Italian, Nuggets of Joy from Zorak, Zorak's Helpful Hints, y Cooking with Brak. El programa también tuvo cortos segmentos de acción en vivo con el productor Andy Merrill vistiendo un disfraz del Fantasma del Espacio haciendo varias cosas como visitar un zoológico interactivo, cortarse el cabello (aunque se mantuvo la máscara puesta), jugar al tenis o visitar una tienda de regalos. Los Intros del show durante los primeros años presentaba a Andy bailando con el disfraz (bastante mal) con una música de estilo mambo o sentado en una silla leyendo un periódico, quedándose dormido con una canción de cuna para bebes. Para la primera temporada del show, las canciones de los temas de apertura y cierre fueron fragmentos instrumentales de "No One Knows My Plan" y "The End of the Tour" de They Might Be Giants. Los clips de numerosas caricaturas de la biblioteca de Turner solían aparecer espontáneamente durante segmentos del programa, especialmente durante los videos musicales. Estos incluyen: Tom y Jerry, Popeye, dibujos animados de Tex Avery, Looney Tunes de antes de Agosto de 1948 / los cortos de Fantasías Animadas de Ayer y Hoy, Dos Perros Tontos, Los Picapiedra, Los Supersónicos, y otros dibujos animados clásicos de Hanna-Barbera. El escritor / productor principal Pete Smith dio esta descripción oficial de Cartoon Planet cuando el show todavía era nuevo: "Cartoon Planet se puede describir mejor como una mezcla entre 'The Sonny & Cher Comedy Hour', 'The Electric Company' y un recreo en la Escuela de Richard M. Nixon para Chicos Rebeldes. Combinando música, comedia y comedia musical, Cartoon Planet hábilmente se mantiene alejado de cualquier apariencia de humor sofisticado. Forzado a mostrar su sucio spandex en frente de millones de mentes jovenes e impresionables, Fantasma del Espacio arrastró a un Zorak poco entusiasta y a un confundido Brak a las traicioneras aguas de la comedia de sketchs. Lo siguiente que sabes es que el viejo Jed es millonario ... No, espera. Ese es otro show. El fin." Cartoon Planet hizo tres álbumes de soundtracks: Modern Music for Swinging Superheroes en 1996 (un álbum promocional no comercial, ahora agotado) Space Ghost's Musical Bar-B-Que en 1997, y Space Ghost's Surf & Turf (ambos álbumes comerciales publicados por Rhino Entertainment) en 1998. Los álbumes consistían en canciones y sketches de diálogo con diferente música de fondo no utilizada en el programa. Era Revival El revival de la serie se estrenó el 30 de marzo de 2012, presentando un formato muy diferente al de la serie original. Fantasma del Espacio, por ejemplo, no hace una aparición, por lo que deja a Brak y Zorak como los únicos personajes principales (sin embargo, Brak hizo un mini clon del Fantasma en un episodio). Otra diferencia es que, en lugar de que las series clásicas de la década de 1960 sean mostradas, el programa ahora presenta la programación original de Cartoon Network, en su mayoría Cartoon Cartoons, desde mediados de la década de 1990 hasta finales de la década de 2000. Zorak tampoco está atrapado detrás de una consola y generalmente está jugando videojuegos. A veces Zorak es interrumpido por Brak, causando que muera en el juego. Se transmite en un formato basado en The Cartoon Cartoon Show, transmitiendo una variedad de shows clásicos de Cartoon Network en segmentos de 7 u 11 minutos por cada dibujo animado. Esto permite que se emitan cuatro o cinco caricaturas diferentes en los bloques de una hora. En octubre de 2012, Cartoon Planet celebró el vigésimo aniversario de Cartoon Network y lanzó una canción especial de dos minutos cantada por Brak. La canción rindió homenaje a los shows a lo largo de la historia del canal. También ha habido episodios con temas festivos que presentan varios de los programas de Cartoon Network presentados en un episodio con tema festivo. Episodios temáticos de Halloween y Navidad han aparecido. A partir del 11 de enero de 2013, varios shows de Cartoon Network que han sido de corta duración, con un hiatus permanente, cancelados u oficialmente finalizados se unen al bloque de programación de Cartoon Planet que comienza con Robotomy, Secret Mountain Fort Awesome y The Problem Solverz, todos los cuales desde entonces se han eliminado en la transición de nuevo al formato Cartoon Cartoon. Sin embargo, otras series efímeras, incluyendo Robot Jones, El Escuadrón del Tiempo, Mike, Lu y Og, y Chico Ardilla, no se transmitieron en el bloque. A partir del 12 de abril de 2013, el bloque comenzó a transmitir programación de YTV y / o Teletoon y Warner Bros. Animation, en la cual los primeros fueron Ardilla Miedosa, Animales en Calzones y Las Aventuras de Tom y Jerry, rompiendo la tradición del programa de solo transmitir programación original de Cartoon Network. Ellos fueron removidos posteriormente. Del 27 de junio de 2013 al 9 de agosto de 2013, el bloque se transmitió los jueves a las 1:30 pm ET. El 30 de agosto de 2013, el bloque se transmitió un viernes por la noche por última vez, antes de ser reemplazado por Pizza Night with Pizza Steve. Sin embargo, se emitió los sábados a las 11:30 am ET y los domingos a las 11:00 am ET desde el 7 de septiembre de 2013. Además, el 4 de noviembre de 2013, el bloque comenzó a transmitirse los días de semana a las 2:00 pm ET. El show está animado en Flash en lugar de utilizar partes de la serie original de Fantasma del Espacio (varias partes, principalmente Brak, se duplicaron en Flash) e incluye escenas de stop motion, como el video musical "Make You Go Splat!". El 8 de febrero de 2014, el bloque terminó. Sketchs Los siguientes son sketchs que han aparecido en el revival de 2012: * Anuncios- 'Anuncios falsos de productos inventados que el programa indica como "No reales". En raras ocasiones, se muestran dos anuncios. El primer anuncio emitido fue para "Bushido Potatoes". * '''Video Musical-' Canciones originales cantadas por Brak y Zorak. La primera canción fue "Pizza Song", que recibió críticas positivas y fama en Internet. Zorak también cantó en su primer video musical "Make You Go Splat!" que también recibió fama en Internet. * 'Zorak's Poetry Beat-' Serie de poemas contados por Zorak que incluyen elementos ridículos y letras sin sentido. En un episodio, Brak recitó este segmento porque Zorak no tenía ganas. El primer poema fue "Ode to a Diseased Chimpanzee". * 'Brak's Comedy Jokes-' Este segmento presentaba a Brak contandole chistes a la audiencia. En un episodio, Zorak reemplaza a Brak en el segmento ahora renombrado "Zorak's Comedy Jokes" contando chistes que son bromas de comedia negra que involucran desgracias a las personas sobre las que se centra el chiste. * 'Dating Tips with Brak-' Brak da consejos para citas (generalmente malos) a la audiencia. Al final de cada sketch, dice "Y eso es un consejo mío ...". * 'What's in my Mouth?-' Un segmento raro en el que Brak abre la boca un poco mientras dice "Aaaah" y Zorak tiene que adivinar qué contiene. Por lo general, los objetos son asquerosos (como un trozo de algodón dental de hace cinco semanas). * 'Make Stuff Happen on the T.V.-' Un segmento en el que Brak y Zorak están viendo televisión e interactúan con los programas señalando a los personajes en la pantalla, comentando entre ellos, expresándolos e incluso dándoles cerveza de raíz (Brak). * 'Zorak Video Game Chats-' Un segmento en el que Zorak critíca un videojuego en su Zbox, lo que indica que los juegos no son reales. Un ejemplo de un juego criticado es Pasta Grandma. * 'Clones-' un sketch único que recuerda a los sketches realizados en el programa original. En el sketch, Brak se clona a sí mismo, Zorak e incluso el Fantasma del Espacio. Los clones son más pequeños y tienen niños pequeños haciendo sus voces. El sketch continua con los pequeños Braks cantando el tema de apertura para el espectáculo moderno. Series Mostradas '''Programación Final * Campamento Lazlo (2012–14) * Chowder (2012–14) * KND: Los Chicos del Barrio (2012–14) * Coraje, el Perro Cobarde (2012–14) * El Laboratorio de Dexter (2012–14) * Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy (2012–14) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2012–14) * La Naranja Molesta (2013–14) * Johnny Bravo (2012–14) * Johnny Test (2013–14) * MAD (2013–14) * Las Maravillosas Desventuras de Flapjack (2012–14) * Las Chicas Superpoderosas (serie de 1998) (2012–14) Programación no mostrada en 2014 * Animales en Calzones (2013) * La Vaca y el Pollito (2012 a 13) * Ed, Edd y Eddy (2012 a 13) * Malo'' Con Carne'' (2012-13) * Mansión Foster para Amigos Imaginarios (2012 a 13) * El Show de Garfield (2013) * Malo y Siniestro (2012 a 13) * Soy la Comadreja (2012-13) * MAD (2013-14) * Mi Compañero de Clase es un Mono ''(2012-13) * The Problem ''Solverz (2013) * Robotomy (2013) * Ardilla Miedosa (2013) * Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (2013) * Las Aventuras de Tom y Jerry (2013) Historia de Emisiónes La primera transmisión del programa fue de 1995 a 1998, se estrenó en TBS en 1995 y luego se trasladó a Cartoon Network más tarde ese año. El nuevo material dejó de producirse alrededor de 1997 y el programa se reunió en 22 episodios de media hora, que consistían exclusivamente en canciones y sketches. Del 24 de septiembre al 28 de octubre de 2005, Cartoon Network revivió brevemente el programa en su bloque Adult Swim, donde se presentó a las 5:30 am Hora del Este. La serie se presentó nuevamente en Adult Swim del 8 de julio al 29 de octubre de 2006, los domingos a las 5:30 am, Hora del Este. El motivo de la desaparición del programa entre 2001 y 2004 se debió a que Cartoon Network perdió temporalmente los derechos de todos los videos musicales de Rhino Records, quien produjo las bandas sonoras. A menudo, los sketches de Cartoon Planet se transmitían después de un episodio de 11 minutos de Fantasma del Espacio de Costa a Costa en 2000 y 2001 como relleno. Actualmente no hay planes para un lanzamiento en DVD de la serie, presumiblemente debido a problemas de licencia, aunque varios segmentos de la misma están incluidos en el DVD Volumen Uno de El Show de Brak.Categoría:Bloques